Eina Yumia
| birthdate = June 3 | age = 17 | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = O- | hometown = Harugakure | countryoforigin = Land of Spring | countryofliving = Oraculum Kingdom | clan = Yumia Clan | family = ''Unknown Father Unknown Mother Kashiwa (Boyfriend) Rina Yumia (Sister) | partner = Kashiwa | previous partner = Rina Yumia | occupation = Freelance Shinobi | previous occupation = Konoha Chūnin | affiliation = Herself Konohagakure | previous affiliation = Harugakure | team = Kashiwa's Group | previous team = Team Chōchō | rank = Chūnin (previously) Jōnin (Special Promotion) | classification = Kunoichi Sage | academy = 10 | chūnin = 11 | jōnin = 17 (Special Promotion) | kekkei = Lava Release | nature = Fire Release (Affinity) Earth Release | jutsu = TBA}} One would not want to mess with this kunoichi. Hailing from the exalted Yumia Clan of the Land of Spring, Eina is a dangerous girl who only has a heart for Kashiwa. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra As a member of the Yumia Clan, Eina has slightly higher than average chakra levels. She could perform B-rank techniques with no sweat. Her affinity to fire lets her perform many fire-based techniques. Since she was adopted by Ryo Hyuga, Eina picked up many techniques from him. Ryo's daughter, Fuyuki, also taught Eina some and some more fire-based techniques. From her, Eina picked up signature Uchiha Clan techniques, such as Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Nature Transformations All members of the Yumia Clan have a chance to get one of three elemental affinities: fire, earth and wind. Eina has an affinity to fire and she has a tendency of blasting out random flames from her body. Eina channels her Medical Ninjutsu through those flames: Medical Flames Chakra Mode. Lava Release Eina can combine her two nature transformations to use the Lava Release Kekkei Genkai. Her mastery over her element earned her the alias Witch of the Resplendent Flames, although it describes her affinity to fire not her actual mastery over Lava Release. She has enough chakra to summon amounts of lava equivalent to a flood basalt eruption. Senjutsu A secret passed down within the Uchiha Clan was revealed to Eina. Because of her affinity to fire, Ryo thought that the Great Phoenix Sage will accept her even if she wasn't an Uchiha. After a year of training, Eina attained Phoenix Sage Mode, a feat completed by only two people: Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha (NejiHyuga2). Soon enough, Eina learned how to synchronize her Medical Flames Chakra Mode with her Phoenix Sage Mode. Kenjutsu Eina owns a sword passed down within the Yumia Clan. Eina is the only one to be able to wield this sword ever since it was forged a millennium ago. The sword gives Eina to a pseudo-Dust Release but it drains her chakra so she rarely uses it. Her kenjutsu skills are top-notch. Trivia *Eina is the author's main character in whatever storyline User:KontonMan has.